Peddie song-fics
by HoApeddieshipper
Summary: So, I decided to write a song-fic for peddie. It's gonna be multi-chaptered so you can totally suggest a song if you want. The first one is Last Kiss by Taylor Swift (of course) There are many songs out there that perfectly describes peddie so I'm trying to write them out in different scenes. But if you want me to do any other ships, it's fine too.


**Disclamer: I do not own House of Anubis **

Patricia lay down on her bed and put on her headphones on and shut her eyes tight as the first chords of the song started playing. She knew she wasn't one to listen to slow songs, much less love songs. But, she couldn't help it. As the first lyrics filled her ears, the memories of the past the tried so hard to forget rushed into the front of her mind before she could stop it.

**I still remember the look on your face,**

**Lit through the darkness at 1:58,**

**The words that you whispered for just us know,**

**You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away.**

_With her head on Eddie's lap, she glanced over at the clock, 1:58 it had said. It was the first week she had spent in America with Eddie and they usually talked into the middle of the night talking and teasing each other, conversation coming so easily._

_But that night, they were both tired. They had went to the beach that day and spent their time there acting like a normal clichéd couple, tanning, swimming and pushing each other into the water._

_The moment that had arrived back at Eddie's house after their supper and a midnight stroll, he collapsed onto the bed with Patricia by his side falling into a deep sleep, so why did she find it so hard to do the same?_

_"Patricia…" He whispered to her._

_Patricia looked up at him to find he was still sound asleep, snoring a little even. She looked back down thinking nothing of it until his voice sounded through the darkness again._

_"I love you, Patricia." _

_She stiffened in his arms, thoughts racing through her now awake mind. A minute passed… then two… then three…_

_"I love you too Eddie." She whispered back to him slowly even though she knew he couldn't hear her._

_A small smile lit up on her face, and a few moments later she was asleep. It was then that Eddie peeked at her through half shut eyes and beamed at his girlfriend, finally assured that she felt the same way about him._

**I do recall now,**

**The smell of the rain,**

**Fresh off the pavement,**

**I ran off the plane,**

**The July 9****th****,**

**The beat of your heart,**

**It jumps through your shirt,**

**I can still feel your arms,**

_The damp smell of rain filled Patricia's nostrils as she got off the plane. She was finally here after the cramped eight hours in the plane. A smile crept onto her face as the thought of seeing Eddie again after a month and after their continuous planning of the activities they would do once she arrived._

_As she pushed through the hundreds of people, not even muttering a single sorry, she tried to look for that familiar face. _

_Finally, she spotted the dirty blonde hair that stuck out from the crowd of blondes and brunettes. In that instant, they became just like any other couple seeing each other after the other flew from another continent to see them. Wearing broad smiles, they ran into each other's embrace, Eddie's strong arms automatically wrapped around Patricia's middle as she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart racing._

_Finally, they were reunited again._

**And now I'll go sit on the floor **

**Wearing your clothes,**

**All that I know is,**

**I don't know how to be something you miss**

_"What are you saying?" Eddie asked, dumbfounded._

_"I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry." Patricia replied emotionlessly, desperately trying to keep her emotions in check._

_She had to do this. For Eddie, and for herself. Perhaps it was for the best. She had given so much of herself to him and to their relationship. She knew that if he left her, all that she given would be take away as well; she would just be an empty shell of nothing._

_She couldn't take it anymore, she spun around and ran back to his house and began frantically packing her things and asked her mother if she could book the next ticket back to Liverpool for her. _

_An hour later, she sat on the floor, staring blankly at the wall with a hand on her suitcase. _

_She realised she was still wearing the jacket. _His _jacket. The leather one that he always wore back at Anubis. The one they had their first kiss in. _

_Her thoughts suddenly jumped to Eddie. What was he thinking now? Was he thinking of her? Missing her? Patricia shook her head, dispelling that thought. Why would he miss her? She was constantly taunting him, always pushed him away when he was trying to get closer._

_She shook her head once more before wiping away the few stray tears that escaped her eyes and picked up her suitcase._

_"Goodbye Eddie…"_

**Never thought we'd have a last kiss**

**Never imagined we'd end like this**

**You name, forever the name on my lips**

The tears flowed freely from Patricia's eyes now. She had let him go. The one she cared for the most.

From the moment they were together, she would have never imagined that they way they ended was because she was _scared_.

The new term started tomorrow, and although she wanted to, she didn't know if she should set everything right again.

**So, this is the first chapter of my new song fic. I have no idea what to name this story so I would really appreciate if you suggested something. Oh, and I am so sorry this was terribly written. I listened to songs while writing this. Bad idea. Anyway, I will be writing a second part to this and I know if I wanna continue to write this is Patricia's point of view or Eddie's? Thank for reading! Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
